captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Shutetsu
修哲・小学校 |image= Shutetsu.jpg |nationality=Japanese |other_names= |first_appearance= }} (修哲・小学校, Shutetsu shōgakkō) is an elite elementary school in the city of Nankatsu in Shizuoka. This team had such talent that they won the previous 5th Yomiuriland tournament. Description The Shutesu team ruled the first places of every tournament until Tsubasa Ozora joins Nankatsu and their formed Nankatsu SC.de:Shutetsu Grundschule Shutetsu's team was built around Izawa, with him being the game maker, Kisugi scoring all the goals in the box, and Taki using his special sideline dribble and his good crossing to dominate games. Wakabayshi was the elite keeper, the "Super Great Goalkeeper" (S.G.G.K.), with no goals being scored against him the year before Shutetsu was merged with Nankatsu and the best players of other soccer club teams in Nankatsu city. thumb|200px Uniforms 'Manga' *'Home': White shirt with white polo collar with black stripe, black S.F.C. logo on the chest, black shorts and white socks. *'Keeper': Genius keeper Wakabayashi wears a red jersey with black S.F.C. logo on the chest, white V-collar, black pants with three horizontal white stripes and a red Adidas cap with Adidas trefoil logo in the Captain Tsubasa (1980) manga and in the Captain Tsubasa (1981) manga. 'Anime' Captain Tsubasa (1983 TV series) *'Home': Based on the manga, but with home shirt being aqua with white collar with a red stripe, red shorts and aqua socks with white top. *'Keeper': Wakabayashi wears a red jersey with white collar, carmine red pants and a red cap with the Nankatsu SC green and yellow round "N" logo and the writing "W. Genzo". In this version, all the uniform kits are not numbered. Captain Tsubasa J *'Home': Pink shirt with pink collar with white stripe and black S logo, white shorts with black edges and pink shorts with white top section. *'Keeper': Wakabayashi wears a red orange jersey with white collar, black pants (without stripes on the sides) with a white stripe. He wears a carmine red cap. Captain Tsubasa (2001 TV series) *'Home': White smoke shirt with black collar with red stripe, black SFC logo on the chest, red numbers, black shorts and white smoke socks. *'Keeper': Wakabayashi wears an uniform similar to the one he wore in the manga, but with the cap having a black "S" logo. Morisaki wears a teal green jersey with black collar with red stripe, and black pants. Captain Tsubasa (2018 TV series) *'Home': Ghost white shirt with black collar with red stripe, black SFC logo on the chest, red numbers, black shorts and ghost white socks. *'Keeper': Wakabayashi wears a deep carmine pink jersey with white collar, black pants with three horizontal white stripes. He wears a deep carmine pink cap having a black "W" logo. Results 'Captain Tsubasa matches' Friendly matches * ○ Shutetsu 7 - 0 Mizukoshi ● * ○ Shutetsu 30 - 0 Nankatsu ● 1st Challenge match * ● Genzo Wakabayashi 0 - 1 Tsubasa Ozora ● Tsubasa wins the challenge. Nankatsu City's 26th interschool tournament * Δ Shutetsu 2 - 2 Nankatsu Δ (both teams resulted champions) Strengthening matches * ○ Shutetsu 8 - 0 Matsukawa ● 2nd Challenge match * ○ Genzo Wakabayashi 1 - 0 Tsubasa Ozora ● Tsubasa loses the challenge. 'Non-canon matches' Nankatsu City's 26th interschool tournament 2001 anime) * ○ Shutetsu 4 - 1 Nankatsu (2001 anime) ● After the 6th Yomiuriland tournament Captain Tsubasa (1983 TV series) * Δ Shutetsu ? - ? Nankatsu Δ (Farewell match) (aet)Final score unknown Captain Tsubasa: Endless Dream (2008) * Δ All-stars Shutetsu ? - ? All-stars Nankatsu Δ (Farewell match) (aet) Squad 'Main team' * Personnel: ** Shutetsu's Coach 22px|border ** Tatsuo Mikami (Wakabayashi's trainer) 22px|border 'Other players' Captain Tsubasa (2001 TV series) Trivia * The team is known as Saint Francis '''in most European dubs, '''San Francis in the Latin American Spanish dub and La Colina '( which means "The Hill") in the European Spanish dub of the 1994 anime. Gallery |-|1983= Shutetsu_(CT).jpg|The whole squad Shutetsu_(CT) 3.jpg|Shutetsu's offensive Shutetsu_(CT) 2.jpg |-|1983 (2)= Genzo - Shutetsu (1983) 2.jpg|Wakabayashi Shutetsu institute ep1 (1983) 1.jpg|Shutetsu Shutetsu institute ep1 (1983) 2.jpg|Shutetsu school & field Tsubasa and Genzo (friendly rivals).jpg|Friendly rivalry |-|SCT= Genzo ova1 (SCT) 0.jpg |-|J= PCDG-00072 front.jpg Takasugi ep2 (J) 1.jpg Takasugi ep2 (J) 2.jpg Izawa ep2 (J) 1.jpg Izawa ep2 (J) 2.jpg Kisugi ep2 (J) 1.jpg Kisugi ep2 (J) 2.jpg Taki ep2 (J) 1.jpg Taki ep2 (J) 2.jpg Shutetsu (1994).jpg|Shutetsu (1994) Genzo ep27 (J).jpg |-|2001= Shutetsu members (2001).jpg|Team members (2001) Shutetsu members (2001) 2.jpg|Team members (2001) San_francis.jpg|Shutetsu team members (2001) Shutetsu ep4 (2001) 1.jpg|Chosen members for Nankatsu |-|2018= Mizukoshi ep5 (2018) 1.jpg|Vs Mizukoshi Shutetsu ep6 (2018) 1.jpg Shutetsu (2018).jpg Shutetsu Quartet (2018).jpg|'Shutetsu Quartet Genzo (2018).jpg|Wakabayashi Shutetsu (2018) 4.jpg|Defenders Shutetsu (2018) 3.jpg|Midfielders Shutetsu (2018) 2.jpg|Two-top Forwards Taki and Kisugi (2018).jpg|Taki & Kisugi Izawa - Shutetsu (2018).jpg Izawa vs Tsubasa (2018).jpg|Izawa vs Tsubasa's Jumping Header Izawa Kisugi Shutetsu ep10 (2018) 1.jpg Genzo (2018) 2.jpg Torikago (2018).jpg|Torikago strategy Shutetsu Nankatsu ep8 (2018).jpg Golden Combi vs Genzo (2018) 2.jpg|Vs Golden Combi Golden Combi vs Genzo (2018).jpg 4ee2dcdafb43539f4f129a52f27eb789.jpg|End of the match Shutetsus coach (2018) 1.jpg|Shutetsu's coach |-|Manga= Shutetsu members (CT).jpg|Shutetsu Five |-|Game= Shutetsu - Team members (game).gif|1994 character roster Characters (CT Zero) 1.png|Captain Tsubasa ZERO character roster Notes de:Shutetsu Grundschule Category:Elementary school teams